


Toddler Manipulation

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Stucky - Freeform, dad!stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Anon from @the-ss-horniest-book-club’s inbox just gave me “Stucky Dads” so enjoy this cute adventure in potty training.





	Toddler Manipulation

Steve came home one day a few months after their daughter, Winnie, turned two with everything he needed to start potty training. He found the perfect training seat, a book to read her about potty training, pull ups, cool underwear, progress and reward chart, a potty timer and some “on the potty toys.” He even got her one of those dolls who uses the potty. 

“Steve she’s two, she hasn’t shown any interest in potty training. Is all of this really necessary right now?” Bucky asked motioning to the pile of things Steve had just brought in. 

“Bucky, how is she supposed to show interest if she doesn’t have the tools? Plus having a set routine and a potty training regiment will help her along. One step at a time.” 

Bucky rested his hand on Steve’s arm as he said “Babe, she will get there when she gets there, no need to pressure her if she’s not ready. But I’ll support you.” 

He had said his peace, so he turned to walk away shaking his head. Bucky decided not to fight Steve on this one. He’d let Steve do what he wanted but still be under the philosophy of she will do it when she’s ready. 

The next day Steve set up the sticker chart on the fridge and the rest of the stuff in the bathroom. He took his daughter to see the new potty chair and explained to her in the simplest terms that while they were home today she was going to sit on the potty every 30 minutes when the potty timer went off and everytime she went to the bathroom in the potty and not her new underwear she would get a sticker and 10 stickers means a prize from the basket. She looked at him eyes wide ready to play the game her daddy made up. After explaining everything she sat on the potty and he read her a story about using the potty. 

Bucky watched as Steve read her the story, leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. Steve was stubborn but Winnie was more so. He knew she was going to use this to her advantage – even at two she was a smart kid – and she did. Steve gave her a sticker for sitting so nicely on the potty for the first time to entice her, just like he read to do. Ten minutes later she asked to go sit again, he took her in the bathroom, she sat, peed a little, then got up. She continues to repeat this cycle, Steve was overly enthusiastic every time she went but Bucky stayed in the other room chuckling at her antics.

It had been an hour of every ten minutes using the potty, and she had gained 7 sparkly stickers total. Bucky leaned his elbow on the back of the couch as he turned to talk to Steve after he returned from the bathroom with Winnie stating, “You do realize she is only peeing a little bit each time on purpose to get that prize, Steve.” 

Steve gave him a look mixed with surprise and then realization. They both looked over at Winnie as she played with her potty doll, a smile on her face. A few minutes later she walked up to the two of them and asked to go potty. Steve leaned over and picked her up, sitting her between the two. 

“New rule baby girl.” He booped her nose “You can only get one sticker an hour, but if you need to go before that then go.” She nodded and hopped down from the couch and went back to playing. 

“Guess she didn’t need to go that bad.” Bucky mumbled under his breath. 

“Alright big boy, you train her then.” Steve huffed.

–

Bucky had her using the potty within a week using his laid back philosophy and little bribing with prizes on his part. He definitely gave Steve shit for it for a few months.


End file.
